The Choices Of A Good Person
by TehUltimateAZZHOLE
Summary: During the fight in Seattle, Andrew and Matt's powers collide, leaving Matt weak and Andrew stronger than ever. Now stuck in a world he believed in as a child, can Andrew take up responsiblity for his actions while becoming a new symbol of hope? Up for Adoption, please contact me if you would like to continue this story.


It hurts. Oh God, it hurts. Every limb on my body feels like it's on fire. I move my arm barely enough to look, the cuts, bruises and injuries are already healing, my powers must've made my healing faster. I'm able to get up from the wet, grimy concrete.

I try to take in my surroundings, I'm in some kind of alley. I look at myself in a puddle, The torn, damaged hospital gown is barely covering me up. I walk to the front of the alley and stop to look through a large glass window. It's dark through the window, but I'm still able to make out mannequins with Men's clothes on. A department store, great.

I held out my hand and imagined a knife cutting straight down through the glass. The glass split in half, and I carefully moved both of the halves to the end of the alley with my TK (Telekinesis). I stepped in, and dissassembled any camera's I had in my sight. I grabbed what I thought I would need, a slim lightweight brown leather jacket, another heavier black leather jacket, a couple pairs of jeans and track pants, some socks, a pair of parkour shoes, a pair of boots, and some shirts and underpants. I also grabbed an electric razor to cut my hair, a backpack to hold the extra clothes, and all the money from the cash registers (Wallet included).

I used my TK to fly up in the air and scope things out and see where I was. Because one thing's for sure, I'm definitely not in Seattle.

*Three Years Later*

Of all the things I imagined, I definitely didn't know what to think when I arrived in an altered dimension. The DC Comics universe of all things. Growing up, me and Matt watched a lot of superhero shows, the Justice League being my all time favorite. It was probably smart that I listened to Matt's philosophy bullshit about the dimensions.

Other than that was my powers. I didn't just have telekinesis anymore, I could lift 20 tons without my TK, run 40 MPH, take a bullet and watch it heal in 5 seconds, feel the essence of a person's life force, and call up a thunderstorm. The best part was that they grew just like my TK, the more you exert yourself, the more you can do with it.

I had also made a name for myself as Empire City's vigilante known simply as "The Saviour". Of course, even with my powers I knew I needed training, so I learned Wing Chun Kung Fu, Boxing, and Aikido to deal with threats in non-lethal way. The only current thing I didn't have was a job, instead I took cash out of my beaten assailant's wallets. In a way, I didn't like it, so I left a small slip of paper in their wallets that said "Think of the ones who care about you" to make them think.

Right now, I'm just trying to figure out how this many world governments can be naive enough to disable ALL nuclear weapons in the world and replace them with Superman. Don't get me wrong, he is one powerful SOB, but even he can't solve all the world's problems. I'm more intrigued by other superhero's responses, including mine. Flash's was "I'm the fastest living being on the planet, but even I can't be in two places at a time", mine was "Even a man as fast, strong, and ethical as Superman can't be solving two things at the opposite side of the world at the same time".

Yep, there are the problems in the world. There is no such thing as absolute peace. But there is such thing as good deed's, which is my job to do. I'll say it once, I made it Matt.

File: Andrew Detmer

Age: 21

Height: 6'1

Weight: 195 pounds

Powers And Skills

Telekinesis: His hold over this power is so great that it can destroy planets. He can also use it to augment his other powers

Superhuman Strength: Andrew's muscle's have been augmented by his powers, allowing him to lift 20 tons at the maximum. However, his muscle strength increases as he exerts his strength.

Superhuman Speed: Andrew can run 40 miles per hour, and can increase it if he exerts himself.

Advanced Healing: Because of his powers increasing the efficiency of his cell regeneration, Andrew's wounds heal in seconds.

Superhuman Reflexes: Andrew's reflexes are 30 times faster than a human's, allowing him to dodge and sometimes catch bullets

Power Growth: As he exercises his power's, Andrew's strength and efficiency in his powers increase

Martial Artist: Andrew learned Wing Chun Kung Fu, Boxing, and Aikido. By mastering all of them, he has created his own fighting style by combining the fast strikes and kicks of Wing Chun, the powerful blows from Boxing, and the grappling maneuvers of Aikido

Weaknesses

Power Exertion: If he overexerts his powers, Andrew is given a minor to major nosebleed that can make him faint from blood loss

Mental Instability and Bad Temper: Andrew is very hostile when he is angry and will lash out if he is upset enough

End


End file.
